


Strip Solo

by CharlotteK



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Han Solo - Freeform, Hoth, Leia organa - Freeform, Princess Leia - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Strip Solo, Stripping, The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteK/pseuds/CharlotteK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title implies: Han Solo taking off his clothes. Before TESB. Leia finally catches a moment to herself. She peeks into Han Solo's room, and she just can't look away from what she sees. Rated M for, well, stripping. Han/Leia oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Solo

Leia sighs. Finally, a moment alone. She walks slowly down a hall, too cold to walk any faster. It would be a lot better, she thinks, if she wasn't in Echo Base right now, but she knows she has to make the best out of the situation. She passes by a small heat lamp, and smiles a little. She wishes there could be ore heat lamps than just one or two per hallway, but C-3PO had informed her in his high-and-mighty voice that there was a rish of melting the base if too many heat lamps were present. She rolls her eyes. She's supposed to be the high and mighty one. Besides, it doesn't seem like anything on this ice ball of a planet will ever melt, no matter how many heat lamps there are.

She passes by a small room, and stops. This is a cabin. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker's cabin. Leia saw Luke in the hangar only a short while ago, but she hadn't seen Han. She wonders if he's in the room. She sees that the door hasn't closed all the way, and she's tempted to take a peek inside. She steps toward the door, but stops herself. This isn't right; she shold't be spying on people like this. But she's curious. She wonders what Han does in his spare time between missions. She slowly sneaks back toward the door, and leans as close as she can to it, until the cold coming off of the wall stings her face. She pulls her head back. What is she doing? Why should she care what Captain Solo does in his spare time? Part of her doesn't want to know.

She can't resist anymore. She looks around to make sure no one is coming, then resumes her place at the door. It's getting late, and she wonders if maybe Han is in bed. She sees a silhouette on the far wall, and Han Solo steps in front of the amber glow of a heat lamp. His back is turned to Leia. He removes his jacket first, and then his vest. She knows she shouldn't be watching, but she just can't help it. This kind of excites her.

She listens for footsteps coming behnd her, and she finds herself relieved when she hears nobody. Han's jacket and vest fall to the ground, and he quickly unfastens his shirt. Leia knows she can't look away once Han's shirt comes off. Her eyes wander over his bare back, over his muscular arms. She bites her lip.  _If he looks this good from the back_ , she thinks, _imagine what he looks like from the front!_  Her heart jumps at the sound of his belt unbuckling, and it clatters to the ground. He steps out of view for a moment, and then returns, holding a folded pair of thermal pajamas.  _Don't put them on yet_ , Leia silently urges him. Han turns around, and Leia quickly hides behind the door.

She peeks into the room slowly and sees that he's facing the lamp again. He lets go of the waist band of his pants, and they drop to the floor. He steps out of them, and doesn't take off his thick woolen socks. He pauses, and Leia takes in the sight before her: Han Solo in nothing but his underwear. Her chest tingles. She hopes he'll take those off, too. And maybe he'll turn around. She resists the urge to sigh when he leaves his underwear on. Very slowly, he steps into the pale blue pajama pants, and bends over very slightly. He pulls the pants up slowly, and it almost looks like he's flexing his muscles as he does. Once those are on, he hurries to put on the pull-over top. All of a sudden, Leia realizes she's forgotten how cold she is. Her fingers and toes feel numb. Han starts to turn around, but then stops.

"How was that, Princess?" he asks. "I saw you out there. Better have liked it; it's damn cold standing here naked!"


End file.
